<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Read To Me by AnimeLover416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563466">Read To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416'>AnimeLover416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Milliontears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mew finds a MewGulf fanfiction and decides to share it with Gulf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliontears/gifts">Miliontears</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am using an actual fanfiction named Purr for Me by Miliontears. We talked about this idea for my (not so much) one shot that revolved around MewGulf reacting to fanfiction. I felt it would be easier and make more sense to actually use an existing fanfiction and so I used her own since it was fitting. I do suggest you read it although I include parts of her fic into this to make it easier to understand what they're commenting on. If you (Miliontears) are not okay with me including bits of your story I am more than willing to take it down and/or change it. I'm sorry for not asking, I got this idea just before writing. The dashes -- this -- indicates when a line of the story starts and ends. I do not know how to italicize letter on AO3. The formatting still confuses me after three years.</p><p>If all is well with using her story, I will finish this in tandem with her story which has four parts, and write one part of them reacting with each part of her story. This is the first of four chapters. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew had just gotten home from filming, he was awfully excited with how season two was shaping up to be. He had to admit that he still felt bad for spoiling who would be playing the newest Kirigun member and then recently he gave spoilers about his upcoming Music video. Mew was no better than Gulf when it came to accidentally giving away secret information.</p><p>He walked into his house hearing small patters of feet running towards him followed by barking. He saw Chopper, Fongdoo, and Milo all crowd his feet. [A/N Mew never mentioned this anywhere else I could find but during the KFC live where they 'made' their own Menu, there was barking in the background and all the comments were talking about Chopper and Gulf said he has more than one dog to which Mew explained he has three and gave their names. I don't know what they look like, only Chopper who is obviously the favourite LOL.]</p><p>He pet them all on their head before walking into his room and settling on his bed. The bathroom door opened and Gulf walked into his room. Gulf had gotten off of filming before him since there were more scenes with Tharn than Type that they had to shoot today.</p><p>"We were going to play games right?" Gulf asked, "I decided to just come straight here after shooting, your sister let me in. I don't know if you saw the cake she was busy baking." Mew laughed. Jom was always baking, it's why she had the kitchen to herself. He was proud of his sister for opening her own cafe and wished her all the success in the world.</p><p>"Yeah, it's cool. You can set the game up. I'm just going to check my phone." Gulf nodded before moving to get everything ready for them to game.</p><p>Mew opened his phone and checked his messages and went on Instagram answering some fans questions, before checking twitter and what's trending. Proud to see #MSSXSeasonOfYouTs1 trending worldwide before he scrolled through and saw fans posts about them. He decided to check the MewGulf hashtag before he opened it and went through the posts. He came across many different fanarts, all of which were beautifully done.</p><p>He screenshot some to keep when he noticed a link to a website that caught his eye. It was a fanfiction written about the two of them. Mew did feel the want to check out some of their fanfiction to see what fans wrote and he knew Gulf felt the same. The boy even had some fanfiction saved for later reads. Mew wasn't new to reading fanfiction about himself either, he read some while filming What the Duck but he hadn't yet read any MewGulf fanfiction.</p><p>Without a second thought, he clicked on the link and was taken to the Fanfictions webpage, Archive Of Our Own and found the Fanfic.</p><p>He opened it seeing the title called Purr for Me, becoming slightly intrigued. He read the synopsis;<br/>--Catboy!Gulf<br/>Mew takes in a stray cat and starts to dream about a naked man with cat ears.<br/>Things get a little more complicated when doesn't stop yowling and that the dreams aren't dreams anymore.--</p><p>Mew felt his interest pique, always loving Gulf when he meowed or wore those cute little cat ears. Yai Nong could just be too adorable sometimes. He quickly gestured to Gulf so that Gulf would come over to him, "Hey nong, I'm sure you'll be interested in reading a fanfic about us where you're supposedly a cat."</p><p>Gulf twisted his face in confusion not sure what to make of this before he made his way over to his Phi who showed him the synopsis. Gulf then sat down beside Mew and the two of them got comfortable and squished together so that they could both see the screen.</p><p>"Go on P'Mew, read to me." Gulf said, ready to have his Phi succumb to his wishes and read the story to him, interested in where it goes.</p><p><em>-Mew is more of a dog lover than a cat lover.-</em> read the first line, "Yeah, you wouldn't even touch Joo because you were worried your dogs would be mad at you for smelling like her." Gulf nodded along. Mew snickered.</p><p>He continued reading through about all the things 'he' did to make this stray cat come close to him. "I agree that I would probably have the persistence and patience to tame and get the cat to approach me without being scared but I don't think I would put so much effort in for a stray cat. I have Chopper already." Mew said to Gulf before continuing.</p><p>"I love the way it's written. The details and scenery is beautiful and I'm sure the little cat is too. I just want to squish the cat, I guess I'll just have to wait until I get home to Nong Joo." Gulf said feeling warm at the description of the cute little cat. He knew that N'Joo also got scared and ran away easily when she didn't want to be touched. Cats were finicky creatures but so beautiful nonetheless.</p><p><em>--He walks back to the kitchen and squeezes two oranges for breakfast. As much as he likes coffee, he can't drink it warm during summer.--</em> "Phi, you don't drink coffee. You don't like it. Neither do I, but do you remember the sherpa live, during the beginning and end of the live I made a cup of coffee and you didn't even taste it. I know it's our sponsor so I tried it even though it's bitter but you just held the cup." Gulf complained.</p><p>Mew smiled a stupid smile at him, "Yeah, I won't fake liking coffee for sponsors. Besides they know just having the two of us will increase sales, Wanjaai's support us no matter what. That's why they're the best." Gulf hummed out his agreement.</p><p><em>--The feline tilts his head to one side, intrigued, so Mew takes a dessert plate from the cupboard and serves him a small slice of the fruit.--</em> "Why would you feed a cat an apple?" Gulf asked innocently. Mew shrugged his shoulders, "I also have plenty of dog food bowls to use instead of a dessert plate. Either my mom of Jom would kill me if I did that."</p><p><em>--He makes a note to get a cat flap installed on his patio sliding door as soon as possible.--</em> "I wouldn't do that. Not with this hot Thai weather, and with our AC on." Mew admitted.</p><p><em>--"Gulf..." Mew finally says one night in the middle of his reading.--</em>"Wait, I'm the cat." Gulf says confused. Mew turned to look at him, "Didn't you read the description, it said you're a catboy."</p><p>Gulf bit his lip, "But it's a fanfic where they ship us. What kind of beastiality is taking place with you falling in love with a cat. How do you even have sex with a cat. I hope fanfiction you doesn't have sex with cat me. That's just wrong."</p><p>Mew laughed, "Why would I have sex with a cat? Besides who even said anything about us having sex. Also I had pretend sex with you in cat ears for the special episode."</p><p>They continued reading. <em>--Gulf easily makes himself at home though he hasn't ventured past the living room and the kitchen yet.--</em> "Much like reality nong. You even claim my house as your own, you're over here so much you might as well have your own key. I still haven't been over to your house yet." Mew complained. Gulf looked guilty, "When Mae gives permission." Mew nodded, "When Mae gives permission."</p><p><em>--The two of them work well together. They are a good pair. They fit each other perfectly.--</em> "Nothing to argue about here it's true." Gulf said.</p><p><em>--It's the first time ever that Mew hears the cat purr and the sound is so soothing and relaxing that it takes his stress away and helps him fall asleep almost instantly.--</em> "I think I'll get a cat if it helps me sleep this easily." Mew voiced.</p><p><em>--That night, Mew dreams of a man with cat ears sleeping naked next to him.--</em> "Why are you naked naughty Yai Nong." Mew scolds. Gulf scoffed, "The game is loaded. We can finish the story later, now let's play before we don't get time and I can purr like a cat to see if it will really make you fall asleep easier."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew was hanging around in Gulf's condo preparing for them to go on live together. In the meantime, he opened his phone and went back to the fanfiction him and Gulf were reading. <em>Purr For Me, </em>he clicked into the second chapter and called Gulf over. </p><p>"I'm curious to see what cat me will do next." Gulf said as he sat down on Mew's lap with Mew bringing his phone out and in front of both of them and resting his head on Gulf's shoulder. </p><p>
  <em>"I've got a nice friend coming over for dinner tonight." Mew announces in the kitchen while Gulf is sprawled in front of the fridge. The cat lifts his head to give him attention. "His name is Tul. He's back from a long business trip." </em>
</p><p>"Hey, didn't you just visit P'Tul's restaurant not that long ago?" Gulf asked. "Yeah, you should come with me next time to try it out." Mew offered. </p><p>"Yeah, I actually saw when he sent food for you last time and you ate it. Everything looked delicious, I have to go try it." Mew nodded in affirmation, "It is delicious. Some of the food was a bit too spicy for me but Tul tried to give me mild food so it was alright. I'm sure you would enjoy the spicy food." </p><p>"We definitely have to go soon then." Mew placed his hand onto Gulf's coconut belly and began to rub and squeeze at it subconsciously as he continued reading. </p><p>
  <em>"So I'm making crispy pork with basil for dinner." </em>
</p><p>Gulf turned toward Mew with a pout. Mew sighed, "Yes Yai nong, if you want we can go after the live to eat some crispy pork with basil." Gulf clapped his hands together gleefully. "Thank you P'Mew."</p><p>
  <em>"You like it better when there are flavours right?" The question is asked but no answer is expected. "But if we make it too spicy you won't be able to eat it, and we don't want that, do we?" </em>
</p><p>Mew let out a loud laugh. "If it's not spicy enough you won't be able to eat. I wouldn't make food spicy either, I won't be able to eat it." Gulf looked back at Mew, "But you've tried more spicy food with me, haven't you?"</p><p>"Yes, but my tolerance is still very low." Gulf shrugged in response, "Okay then."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Tul gives him a bright smile and sits on a chair. Mew wants to tell him it's Gulf's favourite spot after the sun lounger, but he can't bring himself to tell his friend to sit elsewhere when the cat isn't even outside with them. "You look happier. Have you met someone while I was gone and forgot to tell me about it." </em>
</p><p>"You would want to make someone move from where they are if it's my seat wouldn't you. But you would just give me your lap instead because you're too nice to tell anyone to move." Gulf said, wriggling around on Mew's lap. </p><p>"Yes, I would. Just so you know. I am happier since I met you, I have you, my parents and Chopper in my life." Gulf smiled. </p><p>
  <em>There is this young man though, the one who visits Mew's dreams from time to time. He seems to ignore the concept of clothes and always sticks to him in bed fully naked. His features are always a blur, which isn't that surprising knowing Mew's sleepy state, yet, he clearly remembers the catboy's beauty. Because that's who it is, a catboy, not a simple man. </em>
</p><p>"Am I supposed to be the catboy?" Gulf asked confusedly. "Why am I always naked?" </p><p>Mew tilted his head in thought, "It appears that you're probably the catboy. And it's not like I haven't seen you naked before Gulf." </p><p>
  <em>On more than one occasion had Mew been willing to kiss the catboy, just to taste those lips that seemed to be expecting him to do so. but he had never crossed the line.</em>
</p><p>"Nong, I absolutely love your lips. You're already aware of how sometimes I need to stare at your nice full lips to get into the character of Tharn. It's also very nice kissing you."</p><p>Gulf knew his face down to his chest was red, it happened so easily when it was Mew although Gulf didn't usually get very embarrassed. "Thank you." He shyly said. </p><p>
  <em>"You got yourself a cat? Tul sounds surprised. He knows well Mew likes dogs better than cats.</em>
</p><p>"No dog or cat can ever compare to Chopper. I just love chopper." Mew proclaimed. Gulf gave him a scandalized look. "Chopper is not your only dog." </p><p>"Well, I love them all but Chopper is my baby. Did you see how cute he looked on set in his little Toothless costume. He's just the cutest dog ever." </p><p>"Yeah to you," Gulf said,"He's okay with me now but need I remind you that Chopper bit me?" Mew looked guilty, "It's because he heard me say I love you more than him. It was my fault, he was just territorial over me and how close we are." Gulf shook his head. </p><p>
  <em>"Meoow." Gulf meows with his ears pushed back and spreads himself all over Mew's feet. That's new, Mew notices. The feline has never done this before.</em>
</p><p>"See, even you staked your claim on me in front of Tul. You can't blame Chopper for doing the same with you." Gulf rolled his eyes but nodded anyway to show he understood and held no ill feelings for Chopper. </p><p>
  <em>"Do you need something Gulf?" The cat doesn't reply and turns around Mew's right foot. "Do you want to take a shower?" </em>
</p><p>"I don't think you'd be able to take a shower with me Gulf, I don't have any alum. I should buy for when you stay over." </p><p>"Nah Phi, I carry some with me."</p><p>
  <em>The catboy slightly tilts his head to get a better look at Mew. It wants to be innocent, but it's not. Mew's eyes drop to the pair of plump lips, that tempting mouth he is so desirous to taste. It's just a dream Mew reminds himself, there's nothing preventing himself from giving in." </em>
</p><p>Gulf puckers up his lips and makes a show of it already knowing that once Mew read that sentence his eyes were on Gulf's admittedly tempting lips. Mew's eyes were showing desire to kiss them but he blinked his beautiful eyes before looking back down at the screen. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's way shorter in comparison to Miliontears chapter length which may not make sense. I am rereading through the chapters and taking parts where I know enough information about them to make comments that seems to actually fit what they would say and think. </p><p>It is also short because there's more of a dialogue between them and less of a storyline. I'm not delving into what relationship they have and leaving it vague as per what they are in reality since this story is working in tandem with their everyday lives and they are Phinong who love each other. </p><p>[Woody disagrees.]</p><p>Anyway, I hope to update the next chapter soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew and Gulf were in the dressing room after getting hair and makeup done for their latest live together. This was one of their sponsored lives where they were going to be promoting a product.</p><p>They were currently waiting around as they had a bit of time to kill before the live started since they arrived early. Mew called Gulf to come over before he yanked Gulf's chair closer towards himself.</p><p>"We're starting chapter three." Gulf's eyes widened, ready to hear more. He gestured for Mew to open the fanfiction.</p><p>
  <em>"Were you trying to take a shower?" Mew questions and the catboy takes a step back, sending a silent invitation for Mew to join him inside. "Do you want me to help you?" As the young man nods, Mew takes his clothes off under the staring of the golden eyes. He doesn't debate with himself, if he wants to do it, then why shouldn't he?</em>
</p><p>Mew chuckles. "Remember when we had to <em>shower </em>together for that one Shopee live. Gulf nodded in remembrance. "I also remember how you <em>dropped the soap </em>and made me bend down ass facing you to get it." Mew smirked, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Besides he never told Gulf to face away from him to pick up the soap. </p><p>"Naughty Yai Nong showed me his ass all by himself. Don't blame it on Phi now. I just told you to pick up the soap." Gulf blushed before scrolling further down on Mew's phone so he could continue reading. </p><p>
  <em>"I can only imagine if you'd try to have sex with someone." Max starts with a playful smile, eyes alternating from looking at Mew to Gulf. "He'd cock block you for sure."</em>
</p><p>Gulf scoffs. "I would never. I don't need to, you're way too busy to even find time to look for someone to have sex with anyway." Mew tilted his head in a sort of agreement to what Gulf is saying, "I mean, you're not wrong." Gulf laughed at that. </p><p>
  <em>"Be careful with your sausage, Gulf hasn't eaten yet." Tul jokes as Max is walking out of the living room.</em>
</p><p>Gulf gags in disgust. "I wouldn't put P'Max's dick in my mouth. I'm not sure where it's been and I don't plan on finding out." Mew doubled over laughing and holding onto Gulf, his face buried somewhere by Gulf's thigh.</p><p>"Don't you think that's a little mean?" He asked in between his loud laughter. Staff members walking by were looking at them weirdly before shaking their head at the typical behaviour both Mew and Gulf were displaying. </p><p>"I don't have anything against him as a person, I just don't want to know what his dick tastes like." Mew started a whole new round of hysterical laughter, his mouth open wide and his hands gripping the bottom of Gulf's t-shirt as he lay across his waist from his chair onto Gulf's. </p><p>"But you wouldn't mind tasting Onsen eggs with me would you?" Mew teased. Gulf felt his signature blush that only Mew caused to appear. "You brought up going to an Japanese onsen in the first place." </p><p>P'Mew looked him dead in the eye. "Yes but you implied eating me and specifically eating <em>eggs. </em>You knew damn well what you were insinuating. Everyone understood you wanted to have sex and blow me in and onsen. N'Gulf, you say you're innocent but you're a naughty boy."</p><p>Gulf gave him a disapproving look. "Who's the one who said they like to eat chocolate and that if I were a food I would be chocolate since it's dark and sweet." Mew just smiled knowingly. </p><p>
  <em>Gulf is running fast in the living room, chasing after another cat. A black cat Mew has never seen before.</em>
</p><p>"Where did this black cat come from all of a sudden. Gulf shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>"The little devil bit me." Max eyes Gulf and Mew senses the feline's agitation.</em>
</p><p>"Max is most definitely the black cat." Gulf says with certainty, "Why he is able to speak and doesn't have ears and a tail is what I don't know."</p><p>Mew looks towards the top of Gulf's head where his hypothetical cat ears would be. "Tua-aeng looks so adorable with cat ears. Why don't you meow right now?" </p><p>"Meow meow meow."</p><p>
  <em>The catboy's eyes don't leave his own, like he is trying to tell Mew something. Then, out of nowhere, the catboy pecks him on the lips, innocently. Mew blinks, slightly surprised and scratches him behind the ears.</em>
</p><p>"I imagine this is something like when you first kissed me during workshop. I was really surprised at that time." Mew teased. Gulf snorted, "Say whatever you want Phi. The fact of the matter is that you kissed back and it helped us get comfortable with kissing each other."</p><p>Mew beamed, "Every kiss after that was real."</p><p>
  <em>"Kitten?" Mew questions again, voice soft and full of carefullness. "Are you Gulf?"</em>
</p><p>"You've been making out and showering with me as a catboy. Now I don't have to worry about you committing bestiality on a poor innocent kitten. It will be just like when we filmed for the special episode. I wonder if you'll put on your doggy ears." </p><p>Mew held Gulf's hand in his and smiled. "I hope so. Besides you really are too cute to resist with those cat ears on, I don't blame fictional me at all."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew and Gulf were on set for Tharntype and while on a break waiting for their next scene they both sat down waiting to read the final chapter. While they would normally take a nap together, their break time was too short for that. </p><p>Gulf was snuggled up on Mew's lap, Mew's chin resting on his head. Mew loved how thick and wavy Gulf's hair was. He rubbed closer into it, feeling the need to get some tissues to put under is chin like what Mild had done before. </p><p>"Phi, this is the last chapter, right?" Yai Nong asked. </p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty long though." </p><p>
  <em>In the meantime, he could still build snowmen on the beach. Sand wasn't the same as snow obviously, but he had built many with Tul when they were kids and it worked pretty well. </em>
</p><p>"I really want to go to the beach. I miss the sea." Mew complained.</p><p>"I promise as soon as we're able to, we'll go to Maldives together and enjoy the sea."</p><p>"Nong doesn't really like the sea though. You prefer mountains."</p><p>"I prefer mountains, although I don't really like the sea, It's okay if I'm with you, besides swimming is alright." </p><p>"This is why I love nong. You never say no to me."</p><p>"I thought I was a naughty nong."</p><p>Mew chuckled, "Yes you are. A naughty but kind nong."</p><p>
  <em>Gulf's weight made the christmas tree fall over and it crashed on the ground in less than two seconds.</em>
</p><p>Mew let out a loud laugh grinding his chin into Gulf's head. "Even as a cat you're clumsy and cats are supposed to have really good reflexes."</p><p>Gulf looked up at Mew with a pout. </p><p>"Don't look at me like that. I had to keep holding your head to make sure you didn't hit the light during that one live."</p><p>Gulf just turned away from Mew knowing he was right. </p><p>
  <em>The catboy left his neck and went for his mouth, tongue effortlessly meeting Mew's for a slow dance.</em>
</p><p>"Yai nong knows exactly how to kiss with tongue, doesn't he?"</p><p>"Look who's talking."</p><p>"Sure, we usually kiss with tongue but do you remember when we had to film that one scene in season one. You were supposed to lay drunk in Tharn's bed while I left hickeys. I was supposed to just leave a small kiss on your lips but you couldn't control yourself. You kept kissing back. What was supposed to be five minutes of filming ended up being forty-five minutes."</p><p>"I just got caught up in the kiss Khun Phi."</p><p>
  <em>Gulf wanted to be mated but he hadn't switched into his catboy form since the yowling had started which made things difficult for Mew. He was up to crawl under the sheets with his catboy but with Gulf as a cat he couldn't do anything. </em>
</p><p>Gulf let out a sigh. "That's a relief. I know it's supposed to be me and I'm the cat and the catboy, but I'd just feel sorry for the cat if fictional you did anything to it."</p><p>Mew choked on a laugh, "I don't think it was ever supposed to be that kind of story. </p><p>Gulf shrugged, "You never know."</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you scrunching your nose? Do I smell?" Tul sniffed his own armpits before shrugging.</em>
</p><p>Mew wheezed, "This is impossible, Tul always smells good. There has to be something else Max doesn't like."</p><p>"Cats pheromones can be pretty high and catboy version of me is in his mating season so he should smell pretty high. If Max is the black cat then his sense of smell would be high and he should be able to smell Gulf's pheromones. Gulf's, sounds weird when I say it."</p><p>"That makes sense, you're amazing." Mew awed at Gulf.</p><p>
  <em>"I can't... Gulf's pheromones are everywhere, and it makes me dizzy." Silence follows Max's comment and Mew wasn't sure what to say. </em>
</p><p>"See!" Gulf stressed.</p><p>"Yes, I see. You were right, about everything."</p><p>
  <em>"Mew?" Tul suddenly called from inside, "Why is there a naked guy standing in your living room?"</em>
</p><p>"You said that you don't typically show skin but you're just walking around naked."</p><p>"Not that I would actually do this, but fiction me is a shapeshifting cat. Cats don't wear clothes and if I change forms, where would the clothes go? Where would I get clothes?"</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>
  <em>There could only be one person to fit that description, and they were his catboy. And indeed, there he was, looking adorably sweet with his sleepy eyes and cute pout.</em>
</p><p>"This is an incredibly accurate description of you." Mew pointed out. </p><p>
  <em>The catboy tugged on his shorts and Mew had to pull them back up. "You have to keep this on. Just for a little while."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The catboy didn't seem to agree and went for the shorts again, trying to wriggle his way out of it. Mew had to pull them up a dozen of times before telling his catboy he would take them off once they were on their own.</em>
</p><p>Gulf snickered, "This reminds me of when I wore shorts on live and I had my leg up and you kept pushing it down. You wouldn't let me keep my leg up, you even laid on it to keep it down. So possessive."</p><p>"I was just worried about your image. Besides, see how accurate it is. I had to keep telling you to put your leg down, just like how fictional me kept having to pull fictional Gulf's shorts back on."</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go to bed kitten, I want you to purr for me."</em>
</p><p>Gulf looked slightly confused. "They had sex!"</p><p>Mew ran his fingers through Gulf's hair, "They had sex."</p><p>
  <em>Mew went to scratch for his fluffy ears, out of habit, but ran his fingers through the thick hair instead.</em>
</p><p>"Just like what you're doing right now." Gulf said. </p><p>Mew hummed, "Your hair is nice."</p><p>
  <em>"Don't want pork. Just want you."</em>
</p><p>"It seems you want both. You did say if I was a dessert I would be crispy pork with basil." Mew said.</p><p>"It's because you look delicious."</p><p>
  <em>Dinner could wait, Mew was so going to make him purr.</em>
</p><p>"That's the end?" Gulf asked.</p><p>"Yes, that's the last line."</p><p>"I enjoyed it." Gulf said while stretching out. He glanced at the time on Mew's phone. We still have fifteen minutes before we have to film another scene. Why don't we just stay here like this?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Mew cuddled closer to Gulf, dropping his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I use certain references based off of real events. Everything written has some basis. I watched an interview, I can't remember when, where Mew talked about the drunk kissing scene and how Gulf kept kissing back when he wasn't supposed to and that he actually said it was supposed to take five minutes but ended up taking forty-five." I can't quite remember if it was Gulf or Mew who said Gulf got too into it, I think it was Gulf.</p><p>Then there was that one live where Gulf wore shorts and when he pulled his leg up, his shorts were showing his thigh and leg and Mew kept telling him to put it down. He had pulled his leg down and held it down himself at one point. </p><p>It was brought up in their recent Urban decay live and Gulf mentioned this and said it's because Mew is possessive.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>